


When 2 Chaengs Combine

by Margut



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margut/pseuds/Margut
Summary: I’m not good with summaries so instead just read the first chapter. it’s just an introduction.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary already said the first chapter is just an introduction.  
> I still don’t know what other ships I’m going to use so if you have any preferences please comment them and I’ll take them to consideration.

Son Chaeyoung, a middle class student just trying to get through life. Chaeyoung’s life was rather normal. Decent grades, didn’t get into trouble, and overprotective parents who would do anything to protect their little cub, even if it meant sending her away.

Chaeyoung had a bit of a secret, however. With many buildings and walls in the large city of Seoul, graffiti artist were quite the problem. One of the most respected artist, a mysterious abstract painter that people knew as Katarina, suddenly stopped putting up her masterpieces. Chaeyoung had always loved art, but her parents weren’t really fans. She one day decided that she was going to become the artist she always wanted to be. From that day forward her alter ego, Katarina, was born.

She thought she had it all figured out. Her parents were never supposed to find out, and her art was never supposed to stop. Surprisingly she was right she did have it figured out.

Well, for the most part at least. After an incident that caused her parents to find out what she was up to, she was on a plane the next day headed towards a boarding school in Australia.

 

 

Park Chaeyoung, also known as Rosé, was also a painter. Rosé however, was more on the legal side of the spectrum. She painted portraits, murals, and just about anything that will get her paid. While her guardians didn’t quite like how much time she spent on painting they never put an end to it. Mostly because they needed the money.

After a tragedy struck her family, Rosé was forced to grow up and find ways to help out with paying the bills along with paying the tuition for her boarding school. This meant giving up on many things she enjoyed doing. The weight on her shoulders was always a lot but she refused to let it slow her down.

With everything going on in her life Rosé somehow managed to always stay positive, or at least she tried to. The best years of her life were flying right past her and she could do nothing but wave goodbye to them.

 

 

What will happen when two opposites with a burning passion for art meet? Will they butt heads, or will they create the most beautiful piece of art the world will ever see?


	2. Start of something

“No”

 

“Oh come on, you had already agreed.”

 

With a sigh Rosé got back to her painting that was supposed to cover all of her expenses for the week...... That is if she got it in in time.

 

“Jennie you know I have to finish this. I have no time for a party.”

 

Jennie knew how much of a perfectionist her friend was, and just how serious she was about her work. That, however, didn’t change the fact that Rosé had yet to move from that stupid chair all weekend.

 

She knew her friend despised when they offered to help her. On the other hand, she couldn’t stand seeing her friend overwork herself and not do anything about it.

 

“How about you let me pay for you this week” It was worth a shot. Maybe today was the day she actually agreed.

 

As soon as Jennie’s words made their way into her head, a decision was already made.

 

“No”

 

“Oh come on one time won’t hurt you” Jennie said practically begging. She hated seeing her like this knowing she had the resources to help.

 

“If I say I’ll think about it will that get you to leave” a soft voice responded.

 

A surprised Jennie quickly responded ”That’s all I ask for” as she made her way out of Rosie’s room. This was the furthest she had ever gotten to her agreeing and she wasn’t about to ruin that.

 

After leaving Rosé’s room, Jennie decided to get some breakfast from the kitchen. She wasn’t fond of the kitchen, usually avoiding it as much as possible, but her growling stomach and the fact that she had class today outweighed the negatives.

 

The girls lived in a house with a total of 13 people. In one side of the house, 4 girls (Jennie Lisa and Rosé) shared 2 rooms, while on the other 8 girls shared 3 rooms. The only time they saw each other was in the kitchen which all of the girls shared.

 

Jennie wouldn’t say she hated them, after all hate was a very strong word, and with the exception of one demon in particular she had nothing against them. She maybe just didn’t like the fact that they were loud as hell, and didn’t seem to care much about the other people living in the house.

 

 

 

 

 

“And this is your house.”

 

“Jihyo will show you to your room and explain everything. If you have any questions please feel free to ask her.”

 

Son Chaeyoung finally arrived to her new life after 2 whole days of traveling. As much as she wanted to say she hated everything about the place, it would be a lie. The city was beautiful, the school was beautiful, and the girl in front of her was also quite beautiful. Not much to complain about if you asked her. Jihyo was her “ guardian”, in other words she was in charge of her. As dumb as that sounded it appeared that she was in charge of everyone living in “her side of the house”, as Jihyo had explained. Although Chaeyoung was still confused as to why high school students needed a guardian, she wasn’t going to ask.

 

As if reading her mind Jihyo chuckled while explaining “ we’ve had some accidents in the past. The director thought it would be a better idea to have me in charge of everyone.”

 

“What accidents?” I asked.

 

“Well it’s not exactly my place to say what happened but we’ll just say they go by the name of Momo and Sana.” A laugh escaped her lips as if remembering the incidents.

 

After a few more minutes of explaining how things worked they stopped in front of a door.

 

“ Well this is your room kid. Go ahead and go in, your roommates should be in there.”

 

Walking in, Chaeyoung immediately noticed 2 people standing right in front of her smiling. A very tall beautiful girl and a much shorter equally beautiful girl.

 

“Hi. My name is Dahyun and this is Tzuyu.” Dahyun brightly waved as she pointed to herself and Tzuyu.

 

There was something about them that felt welcoming. In fact after introductions she had a chance to talk to them more while they got ready for class. She learned that including herself there were a total of nine people living in their side of the house. After a brief explanation of each member, she learned that Momo was Tzuyu’s girlfriend and her partner in crime was Sana, who was Dahyun’s girlfriend. They shared a room with Mina. Apparently Mina was barely ever home. Both girls swearing they almost never saw her.

 

In the last room was Jihyo and two other girls named Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were apparently best of friends with Jihyo. All of them were in charge of the house in one way or another. Jihyo was in charge of the members, Jeongyeon was in charge of cleaning, and Nayeon was in charge of dealing with the people on the other side of the house.

 

While they didn’t give to much information on who lived across from us, they did say that it was 4 girls their age. They also clearly stated to not speak with any of them. It was their number 1 rule.

 

She truly didn’t want to. Honestly she was just walking to class. In fact Chaeyoung wanted to be a good girl and not break any of the rules. It was not her fault she saw the most beautiful girl coming out of the house at the same time as her. And as wrong as she knew it was, she couldn’t help herself.

 

“Hi my name is Chaeyoung. I’m new and a bit lost. Would you mind showing me the way?”


	3. What are the odds

Park Chaeyoung knew she was screwed. After Jennie had left, the painter had decided to finish her work. She still had an hour left before she had to leave anyways. To her credit she did in fact finish. The painting it’s self was perfect, not a flaw to be found.

 

  
Time on the other hand was a completely different problem. Class had already started five minutes ago, and if Chaeng wanted to get there before it counted as an absence; she had to leave now.

 

  
Grabbing her bag, she quickly left the house. Once outside she took a pause to collect her self, and the she ran. She ran faster than she ever had before. She knew she heard her name being called. She truly hoped it was nothing important because she was not stopping. After five eternal minutes, Chaeng made it to class.

 

  
“Nice of you to join us” her teacher greeted with sarcasm. Quickly making her way to her seat, the young girl could already feel her best friend laughing at her.

 

  
“And you have the nerve to say you don’t overwork yourself.” Jennie teased as soon as Chaeng sat down. Already on defense mode, the painter was about to deny the remark when Jennie pointed at her clothes.

 

  
Looking down at her shirt, she realized she had forgotten to change her overly stained shirt and jeans. With a sigh of defeat the painter just shrugged while sticking her middle finger at her best friend.

 

After a long pause Jennie spoke up again “Did you know that Nayeon and her cult got a new member.” With a frown and an eye roll she sighed. “ I was honestly hoping it would be us who got her, but I guess Jihyo had a different plan.”

 

  
She knew Jennie was much more bothered than she was letting on, and Chaeng understood perfectly why. If you really thought about it, it made absolutely no sense as to why that side of the house had that many people. They even called themselves “twice” because they had double the amount of members. Even if she won’t admit it she knew Jennie felt like Jihyo didn’t think they could handle more people. And if there was one thing the shorter girl hated, it was being underestimated.

 

  
“There’s nothing your can do about it. You know Jihyo handles the rooming situation.” Chaeyoung said after a pause. “Actually if it bothers you that much you can always tell your girlfriend to talk to her.”

 

  
Jennie had truthfully already thought about that. However, she was painfully aware that Mina was already in trouble because of her. From what was being said, Nayeon was being an absolute pain in the ass. Meaning that option was off the table.

 

  
“Even if I wanted too, you know how things are between her and Nayeon. The last thing I want to do is make it worse.”

 

  
Chaeyoung had decided not to pick sides a long time ago, but her friend was as stubborn as they came. This whole Nayeon thing started because of her and she wasn’t even willing to fix it, and if she was being honest, she missed her friends she couldn’t even look at anymore.

 

  
“Can you really blame her though.” The younger girl said starring straight into Jennie’s eyes. She paused for a second, and then continued. “Honestly how would you feel if one of your best friends started going out with your ex girlfriend. Not to mention things ended badly because of you”

 

  
“I didn’t cheat on her. Quit talking about things you don’t know about Rosé.” Jennie said more aggressively than she meant to. She really didn’t mean to snap, but those times were really some of her darkest. To hear her friend going against her was unexpected.

 

  
“Maybe not, but she doesn’t know that. You’ve let her believe all this time that you did, and don’t you dare talk about what I don’t know. I was the one that had to deal with the fallout.” Rosé said just as aggressively. She knew she was crossing the line, but she didn’t care anymore.

 

  
What her friend was saying wasn’t wrong. Jennie was aware of that, but she refused to acknowledge her mistake. Whatever decision she had made in the past was made for Nayeon. Everything she did back then was for her.

 

  
As soon as the bell rang, Jennie was the first one out the door.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There were a lot of things that had happened in the past when Son Chaeyoung had tried to talk to girls. Physically running away however, wasn’t on that list. Chae really had no idea whether she should feel embarrassed or amused. With a chuckle she started heading back inside.

 

  
For the first time since she got there, the newest member of the household finally got the chance to take in her surroundings. The house itself was quite simple. The walls were painfully bland and the floors dull. The rooms small as all the same.

 

  
The outside on the other hand, she really liked. The front yard had the driveway going straight down the middle with a nicely decorated porch right outside the door. The sides were covered in beautiful flowers. Rosé bushes growing where ever he’ll they wanted and dandelions following their lead. It wasn’t perfect by any means. That’s what was so beautiful about it.

 

  
With her sketchbook in one hand and a glass of water in the other; Chaeyoung began her favorite activity. Drawing. Drawing had always been an escape for her. She could always sit in one place just draw for hours. In fact, that’s exactly what she was planning on doing. She was so engrossed in her imagination; she didn’t even see that someone was sitting beside her.

 

  
“You’re really good” a quiet voice voice said.

 

  
Jumping a bit, Chaeyoung looked towards the voice. A beautiful pale girl with short hair and bangs.

 

  
“Thank you” extending her hand out the stranger she introduced herself. “Sorry if I ignored you. I tend to space off a lot. I’m Chaeyoung.”

 

  
Showing a small smile, the stranger took her hand with a laugh. “My name’s Mina.” Looking down again at her housemates sketchbook, Mina couldn’t help but show her gummy smile. “As good as your drawing is; I truly don’t think she’s the best idea. Specially not with that name.”

 

  
Looking down at her drawing, the tiny artist realized just what she had spent hours drawing. The drawing was a portrait of the girl from this morning with flowers surrounding her. Chaeyoung knew for a fact she looked like a tomato.

  
After a few more seconds, Chaeyoung could feel Mina start to walk off.

“Wait, what did you mean about my name.”

  
Turning back for a second she smirked while starting to walk again

“it’s not a good idea to fall for someone with the same name as you.”

 

  
Chaeyoung. The girls name was Chaeyoung. With this new information she couldn’t help but laugh. After all what were the fucking odds of her future girl having the same name as her.


	4. Making things right

After leaving Chaeyoung alone Mina walked back to class. After all, she had only gone to meet her new house mate.

“Hey stranger mind if I walk with you?”

Turning around Mina’s eyes met Momo’s. With a slight nod of confirmation Momo clung onto her friends arm.

“I haven't seen you in a while” The older girl confessed with her head hung low and arm gripping onto Mina’s with strength as to make sure the latter wouldn’t run away.”I miss you. Sana has been threatening everyone because she thinks someone hurt you.”

Mina didn’t really like like lying to her friends, especially not Momo and Sana, but she didn’t really have a choice. She was aware of the consequences when she had first started seeing Jennie. She knew she was playing with fire. As much as she hoped not to get burned it almost seemed a bit too late for that.

She betrayed Nayeon. She broke the trust of one of her best friends. For that she doesn’t expect to be forgiven.

With the fakest smile she could muster, Mina laughed,” I miss you guys too. You know I’ve been busy with school.” Mina lied. Looking beside her, Momo’s worried look didn’t falter.

Stopping, Momo took MIna’s hand into hers and looked straight into her friends eyes “Mitang if something was wrong you would tell us right?”

Pausing for a moment, Mina’s eyes started to water. Was this really worth it? Was being with Jennie worth all of this. Thinking of all the times she had spent with her, Mina let go of Momo’s hand.

It was worth it.

“Ofcourse Momoring.” She lied again. “This is my stop. Please don’t let Sana kill anyone.”

With one last look, Momo smiled and began to walk away. “I don’t make promises I can’t keep, Myoui.”

Shooting one last laugh at her friend, Mina ran to the nearest bathroom. Dropping to the floor she broke down.

 

  
She was broken. Jennie was broken. The world seemed so small now. She didn’t know what to do anymore. This whole thing started because of her and now instead of fixing things, she was only making them worse.

Jennie knew one thing for sure though. Without a doubt, she was completely and utterly in love. Mina had changed her life and that was undeniable. Her wonderful girlfriend had first come into her life when she was at her all time low.

Depression, loneliness, sadness, and most importantly pain where normal back then. Mina changed that. She took the pieces and slowly but surely put them back to place. Jennie had not been happier in years. And now she could see Mina was headed to a place similar to what she had gotten her out of. Realizing just how much the younger girl was going through was almost enough to make Jennie throw up.

This was her fault. The person she cared the most for was suffering because she was too much of a coward to face the consequences of her mistakes. She was going to fix this. Even if that meant opening up doors she had made sure stayed locked forever. Jennie was going to make Mina happy again no matter the cost of her own mental health.

 

  
Today was the day. Son Chaeyoung had been avoiding starting class for 2 days now, and Jihyo had had enough. Walking next to her roomates, the trio made their way to school. While she wasn't excited about today, she couldn't say she hated it either. As much as she wanted to hate this place she truly couldn’t. All of her housemates treated her nicely and the place was much nicer than her old place.

The only thing the young artist could say she missed was seeing her beautiful murals all over her city. She missed the respect she had gained from her former colleagues. She missed the sense of seniority she had back then. Those are things she could gain back though. Maybe a fresh star was exactly what she needed.

“Are you nervous bro?” Dahyun asked once they entered the school building.

Stopping her past thoughts she started thinking. Was she nervous? Chaeyoung had never been the most social person in the world but she was definitely not anti-social either. With that being said however, she could tell most of the clicks in this school were very well defined. Making friends outside of her roomates was going to be hard, but maybe that might not be so much of bad thing.

“Not really. Should I be?”

Looking at her friend, she could see her smiling. The older girl looked satisfied with her answer.

“Nope. Just making sure.” Turning around pointing at Tzuyu, Dahyun chuckled. “This one almost cried her first day here.”

“Don't lie to her Dahyun. When i first met you, you were so scared to even introduced yourself that you ended up calling yourself Dan.” Tzuyu stated as she rolled her eyes.

“Shut it Chou. You had promised never to mention that again.”

  
The two continued to bicker back and forth. Chaeyoung enjoyed this. She hadn’t been around people her age in ages. Maybe, just maybe, she could get used to this.

“Alright this is where you go.” Grabbing her hand Dahyun gave her one last bow. “Go get them  
tiger.”

Laughing the new girl entered what appeared to be the principal's office. The place looked nice. A nice shade of maroon covered the walls. Accents of brown gave the place an earthy feel. Looking forward she saw a tall women walking towards her.

“You must be Chaeyoung. Please follow me”

The nice lady led her through a white hall. Passing several offices, they had finally stopped at a large office at the back.

“Hi Chaeyoung, my name is JYP. I'm your principal” A guy with a nice smile said. Staring up into his eyes Chaeng shook his hand. She didn’t really like him for some reason. Something about his vibe just seemed off. “I’m trusting that Jihyo already explained everything to you so I won’t take too much of your time. Here is your schedule. I have made sure to try and put at least one of your friends in all of your classes but unfortunately there was one i wasn't able to do anything about.”

Taking her schedule, the short girl spaced out just about everything he said. A few minutes passed by when he finally told her to go ahead and get to class. Just as he had said she did in fact have someone she knew in almost every class. After checking with all of them it turned out that it was her last period in which she was alone. Art.

Walking into the art classroom was scary to say the least. Everyone was starring and even the teacher couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Taking in her surroundings, she did have to admit that the class was really nice. The amount of paints and variety of colors was something Chaeyound had very rarely seen.

  
“Hi i'm your art teacher Mrs. Sunmi, but everyone just calls me Sunmi. Take a seat wherever you wish.” A very tall and beautiful women said. To say the least Chaeyoung was taken back. The lady didn't look all that much older than them.

Looking around, the poor girl noticed that just about all the seats were taken. The only available seats were one next to a guy who honestly looked like a sewer rat, a girl who was looking at her with a very weird smile, and another girl who was very obviously asleep with her hoodie over her. Deciding to go with the safe choice, Chaeyoung took a seat next to the sleeping girl.

“Well I see you like to make things difficult for me now don’t you.” Sunmi laughed.

Turning around to see the sleeping girl she slowly realized exactly who she was. Looks like Chaeyoung was just about to meet Chaeyoung.

 

 

Park Chaeyoung was having a shit day. No. That's an understatement. Park Chaeyoung was having a shit week. After her fight with Jennie the other day, she had accidently spilled orange juice all over her oil painting. All the colors blended together and created a huge mess. The painting took her a whole week to complete, and now she was going to have to redo it in a day to make sure she met the deadline. In conclusion Park Chaeyoung was running on 2 hours of sleep and a crap load of coffee.

Her energy had ran out by the time she reached her last class. With a sigh she went to her desk and put her head down. She hadn’t meant to fall asleep but her brain had different plans. The worst part of all, she got the nightmares.

“ ** _Stop please!” Looking up a younger Chaeyoung looked straight into the eyes of a hooded man._**

**_With a snark laugh the man smiled taking his hand to her hair he started to drag her away._ **

**_“Noo!” She heard her mom cry out. “ your problem is with me leave her out of this.”_ **

**_The man's smile faltered as he pulled out a gun out of his pocket._ **

**_“Say that again you Bitch!”_ **

**_Just as the man was about to pull the trigger she heard her name ._ **

**_“Chaeyoung”_ **

**_“Chaeyoung”_ **

“CHAEYOUNG”

Waking up Chaeyoung looked next to her to find Sunmi smiling at her.

“ I know you're tired. Jennie told me what happened but i need you to explain this new project to our new student over here.” Her teacher told her softly.

Looking to where she had pointed, she found a small girl smiling up at her. A really cute mole accenting her smile along with a dimple. Chaeyoung had to admit, she was cute.

“Hi. Sorry for falling asleep i’m a bit tired.” taking her hand out of her pocket she extended it to the other girl. ”My name is Chaeyoung.”


End file.
